Daughter of Remalna
by Falling Envy
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP!16 years after the fight for the crown, Meliara and Vindaric twin daughter fights for what she believes in.Told thourgh her eyes, we follow her own duel in life.Sorry I suck at summaries just R
1. Last Dance

DisclaimerI do not own anything, everything belongs to Sherwood Smith. Blah blah blah.

The bells of were tolling the change to first white as I stepped into the Castle of Tlanth. This would be my last night in this land, because tomorrow I would be returning to Renalna-City to see my mother and father - King Vindanic and Queen Meliara. I love Remalna-City, but I also love it here too; I love to mountains, and the most of all the Hill Folk. Earlier this evening I ran barefoot - like my mother - through the mountains to dance one last time with them. I danced until my feet bleed, I danced until I cried, I danced until all I knew was the sound of the drum.

As I wondered the cold corridors of the castle to my rooms, my thoughts kept going to when I fist danced with the Hill Folk. The joy that filled my heart rose with every beet of the drum or the notes reed pipes. Its something I have never felt anywhere else in my life. I brushed the thoughts away as I lifted the tapestry to my rooms, overlooking the mountains. 

Sitting on my bed were two figures in deep conversation, my twin brother Ranic and my cousin Amara. As soon as Amara saw me standing in front of the doorway, she jumped up and yelled, "Life Ranisia! Where have you been? Your a mess," pointing at my mud spattered gown and the rat nest I called my hair. "I wanted to spend the evening with you but you disappeared," she said angrily. "But I guess we can spend the rest of the night together." Amara is 17, one year older then me. She looks much like her mother Nee, light brown hair and light brown eyes. She was a beautiful and full of spirit.

"Yeah Ranisia," my brother Ranic added quickly, "Where did you run off to? Aunt Nee was having a fit when finally Uncle Bran calmed her down, saying how mum did this all the time. I guess." Even though Ranic and I were twins we looked little alike. We had the same facial structure, but that was all. He had shoulder length golden hair and haunting deep brown eyes that sometimes looked black when he was angry. He was built much like our father, while I had the short frame of our mother.

" Oh, sorry. I went to go see the Hill Folk one last time for the summer," I said, trying not notice the hint of jealousy in Amara's eyes. She has always has been a little jealous of me being able to dance with the Hill Folk, but she never held the grudge.

"Will you be staying with us also, Ranic?" Amara asked.

" I must say that I will be unable to stay with you this night, my dear ladies. I'm off to bed - it's going to be a long day tomorrow," Ranic said rising from his chair bidding us both good night.

As soon as Ranic left the room Amara picked up the brush on my bedside stand and started brushing my long raven black hair out of its tangled braid. She has always liked to do my hair up, and I have never minded. She did this while I sat in front of the looking glass with my reflection staring back at me. I was built much like my mother - only a little taller - my emerald green eyes didn't look lively tonight, but tired and worn. I finally noticed how bad I looked at the moment: my dress that was clean a few hours ago was now horribly mud spattered and torn; even with much cleaning and repair it would never look the same. There was dirt smeared on my nose and under my eyes, and there were twigs and leaves in my hair that Amara started picking out, while she talked about what she couldn't wait to do at the Palace. "I love going to the balls and parties. They are so much fun. You are so lucky to live there most of the year. I was lucky even to convince my parents if I could go for a month," she kept rambling on, not that I listened to half of what she said until she yelled in my ear, "Ranisia! Are you listening to me or not?" she asked with an angry look. I noticed that she was done with my hair, which fell perfectly down my back.

"Oh, yes Amara I was listening. I can't wait until we get to the Palace either," I said.

"I just asked you if you had a flirt back home," she asked. I hated it when she asked because she already knew the answer was a yes. She seemed to ask every day, but I answered anyway.

"You know I have a flirt or two at the Palace," I said, running my hand over my now silky black hair. "I think you might be getting a flirt also; last time you visited I noticed a few young lords admiring you," I said with a sly smile.

"You really think so?" she said, barely witholding her own excitement. "Of course you would know, you seem to be able to find out anything. You find out all these things I never would have guessed about some people."

"What? Are you calling me a gossip?" I said laughing.

"No, but you always know everything of everybody," she said. "Come on, what's your secret?" she asked with a pleading voice. "You find out things even before Lily does. Now I think she is a gossip, because she thinks she knows everything," she said in a low whisper. Lily is Tamara and Russav's daughter; she was the same age as me and Ranic. Amara and Lily have never gotten along - they would even fight over a rock if you gave them a chance.

"I'll never reveal my secret," I said with a sly smile crossing my face. Oneday she will figure it out, but it was fun leading her on. I actually got all my information from the servants, of which I am friends with many, they find out more than most people think.

"That's what you always say, but one day you will tell me." As she said this, she yawned widely, which made me also yawn and notice how tired I was. "Well I guess we better get off to bed," she said as the bells were tolling second white change. I gave a silently nod, for I was exhausted. She stood and bid me a good night. Before she could leave the room, I was fast asleep with drums sounding throughout my dreams.


	2. Leaving

Disclaimer: Ok I own nothing here it all belongs ot Sherwood Smith so on and so on you all now how it goes.

Only two hours after Amara left me in my room, I was up and sprinting out of the castle. I ran to the stables in my bare feet and a pair of borrowed breeches from Ranic. As I entered the stables, some of the horses looked up to see who was here, and once they realized that it was only me, they went right back to eating. But a horse at the far end started nickering and pawing at the gate.

The horse's name was Eblis, meaning devil of the sky. He was a four year old dappled gray stallion, with a white star on his forehead. My parents had given him to me at the beginning of the summer; since he would let no one but myself ride him, they decided they might as well let me have him. Over the past three months we have both become the most loved and trusted of friends.

I slipped the bridle on him and jumped on bareback - we wouldn't be going far. We took off at a gallop from the stall, bounded the small fence at the side of town, and raced the rising sun to the top of the hill. I reached the top just as the sun jumped up over the tree tops.

There I stopped and quickly dismounted. I stood beside Eblis, sinking to the ground to watch it - the sun - slowly climb into the clear blue sky. This is my favorite time of day, for the mountains look a blueish green in the pale morning light. I suddenly realized that I ought to be getting back to the grounds before anyone noticed. Last time I was stayed to long I had 50 guards men hot on my trail. Standing up I took one last look at the blue mountains and gracefully swung up on Eblis's back to take off back to the castle.

When I got back, the grooms were just starting to feed the horses their morning meal, as the first gold change stared tolling. I jumped off of Eblis's back and slid the bridle off. Before it was even all the way off, Eblis pushed me away with his head, and buried it into his feeder - which had just been filled with oats. "I guess I know when I've been dismissed," I said, opening the gate. As I walked out, the grooms - as if they have been waiting - stopped what they were doing and bowed deeply. Even though I have told them time and time again that they didn't have to, they continued to do it. It just irritates me. But I gave each one a curt nod of thanks, and walked briskly from the stables, hearing someone yell in pain. I wouldn't doubt that it was Eblis kicking or biting one of the guards. He would never let anyone touch him (at least every groom had one scar from him) and I have never done anything about it. It was my little way of getting back at the grooms for there annoying bowing!

I finally realized how late it was, and ran into the castle towards my rooms, for I still had much packing to do. I lifted the tapestry to my room. The bed sheets where strewn about from the nights dreams, and random objects cluttered the floor. Ura was already starting to make the bed as I walked in. Ura was my personal maid; she was a kindly middle aged woman with brown hair that was just staring to gray, and though her face was worn with age, her eyes still held the joy of a youth. She became my maid about a year and a half ago, and I trusted her with some of my deepest secrets - ones my mother didn't even know. I walked in and started to pick up my things and put them in already overflowing trunks.

When we were done Ura came up to me. "Will you be needing anything else m'lady?" she asked, with her heavy northern accent.

"No, just have someone carry these trunks down. Oh! Do you mind getting me a riding tunic and a cloak? I should be heading to breakfast soon - it must be almost second gold," I said.

"I don't mind at all. And yes it is almost second gold," she said, as she opened one of the trunks and pulled both a deep green trunk and a green cloak to match from it. "Here you go m'lady." I took the dress and changed quickly. Giving Ura the dirtied breeches, I walked from the room with the cloak over one arm.

I arrived at the dinning hall to find everyone already kneeling at the table in conversation. As I entered, Ranic stood to greet me, and lead me to my seat beside Amara. "Hope all of you got a good nights rest," Uncle Bran said, as the servants brought forth the meal.

At that question Amara stretched and yawned widely. "I didn't get to bed until late. I'm still very tired. How about you, Ranisa, you must be tired?" she said looking at me with sleep still in her eyes.

"I'm not too bad. I have already been up and went for a ride before dawn." I tried not to laugh at the strange expression on Amara's face. "You should join me some time, Amara. I think you would enjoy it," I said, knowing it would never happen. I don't think she has ever seen anything before second gold. Amara was the kind of person who slept in late, all the time.

"I don't know how you do it, Ranisia. You couldn't of gotten four hours of sleep!" The look of astonishment on her face was almost too hard not to laugh at. I merely smiled, and began to to eat my breakfast.

"Oh my, its later then I thought," Aunt Nee said, hearing the tolls of third gold change. "You three best be on your way now." We all stood up and said our farewells, heading for the main square at the front of the castle.

Ok there you go Chapter 2, now pleese push the little review button in the cornor. Chapter 3 will be up in a few days.


End file.
